


Her Salvation

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: 3x16 reunion, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I need this so much, Marcus waking up in Abby arms, chipless hugs like finally!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marcus Kane would never push her. If she wanted her space - if she needed to wait until she could heal, without his help, alone - than he would give it to her. But he couldn’t leave without kissing her one last time. He couldn’t leave without trying to reach her, to let her know that she deserved to be happy in the only way he could.<br/>By showing her how much she meant to him". </p>
<p>Clarke has succeeded in defeating Allie, and as everyone wakes up from the City of Light, Abby is once again confronted with her demons. Marcus wakes up in Abby's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Salvation

**Her Salvation**

Marcus Kane was falling.

The ground was splitting open before him, swallowing everything into its gaping void. The sleek, glass high-rises, the veils of golden sunlight bouncing across the towers’ glass-walls, the spiralling, sandstone steps, the lake, a mirror reflecting the bristled armed pine trees and puffs of cloud in its shimmering blue waters, all of it.

Gone.

It was as if somebody had pulled the airlock locking to the City of Light, sucking everything into space. And now Marcus was tumbling back, grasping helplessly at the air, willing to return back to the City. He was falling…falling…falling…

There was pain. Hot, excruciating pain, drilling into his skull and into the palm of his hands. There was a noise. A sharp, ringing noise blasting in his ears and drumming in his head.

Then he wasn’t falling anymore. Because there was a voice…a distant, soothing voice, calling to him.  _“Marcus, wake up. Open your eyes”._

The ringing numbed. The pain dulled into a searing burn.

_“Marcus please, I need you. You have to wake up”._

Marcus obeyed the voice.

Then he remembered everything.

_Angel._

That was the first word that passed his mind when he opened his eyes. She was kneeling down beside him, her hands running over his cheeks, a loose, honey brown curl caught in the trail of sweat down her cheek, and a dam of tears contained behind her soft amber eyes. Light flooded back into her eyes when Marcus awoke _,_ washing away the terror that had gripped her features for so long. _She was beautiful._  

But Marcus didn’t have time to look at her for long, because suddenly she was throwing her arms around him with a built up cry, _“Thank god you’re awake”._

Marcus heard himself groan before he knew it, his muscles cramping and protesting under the weight of her body. Abby quickly pulled back, her lips falling to utter a hopeless apology before Marcus – despite Abby’s protest- was pushing himself off the ground and pulling her into his arms.

“Abby”.

There were a million things that Marcus wanted to tell her as he held her in his arms. Yet all his lips could manage in that moment was ‘ _Abby’_ , her name a puff of air falling from his lips and a kiss to her neck. She was warm and soft and _melting_ in his arms, and Marcus had forgotten what these simple pleasures could feel like, comfort, security, _home._ Marcus never wanted to let her go again. But he felt something warm and wet rolling down his neck.

Marcus pulled back to see Abby crying – her tears having soaked his neck - but a fracture of a relieved smile was trembling on her lips. His hands, as if by instinct, reached for her face, his thumbs brushing away the tears tracking her cheeks, concerned eyes searching hers. “Abby, what’s wrong?”

“I thought I had lost you. Clarke destroyed Allie but the impact was too much for some people and they didn’t wake up, and I was so scared that you wouldn’t wake up too”. Abby stopped and swallowed, steadying her breath. “I don’t know what I would do without you. You had taken the chip to save me, and if you had died-“

“Abby, stop”.

“I’m so sorry Marcus,” her voice slipped out in a breathy sob, stopping his breath short. “I’m so sorry”. Something inside Abby broke, erupting in her chest and shattering in her voice. The plug had been pulled from her heart, releasing the flood of guilt and self-loathing that Abby had felt since she had awoken. “Oh God Marcus, if you hadn’t woken up-“

 “But I did. And I’m here now, with you. Abby, you have nothing to be sorry about. Allie did this”.

Of course Abby knew that. It was all that Clarke had stressed to her as she hugged her Mother. ‘ _It wasn’t you’._  

Allie had crucified Marcus. Allie had tortured her daughter. Allie had enslaved and killed hundreds of innocent civilians. But it didn’t make it any better. It didn’t make the pain she had inflicted upon Marcus hurt any less. It didn’t make the memories of her leaning over Marcus’s body and ordering him to be nailed onto the cross - _his screams, his cries, the pure terror that twisted his face_ \- go away. Allie had done it all, but it didn’t make Abby feel any less guilty.

They were still her hands that had hurt him. It was still his blood that stained her fingers.

But above all, it was because of her that Marcus had swallowed the chip. It was because of her that Marcus had been crucified on the cross rather than sitting in prison with the others, where he could have escaped with Indra and Murphy, unharmed.

It was because of her that Marcus almost died.

“You shouldn’t have taken the chip,” Abby whispered, the sobs rumbling in her chest. “If you hadn’t have woken up because you took the chip to save me-“

“Don’t say that,” Marcus cut her off, a new fire in his eyes. “I would have taken the chip. _I would have gotten shot_ if that’s what it took to save you. I will always put you before me. God dammit Abby, I love you”. Abby inhaled sharply, her heart skipping a precious beat. But Marcus continued, his voice breaking, “I love you Abby, _all of you._ And you don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve to feel guilty or hate yourself for what Allie did”.

But Abby just shook her head, her eyes darkening. “Marcus, you don’t understand. _I still did it._ It was my hands that hurt you”. Abby took Marcus’s hands, swallowing back a sob when she saw the wounds. She turned his hands over to examine them, her tears falling onto his raw palms. His skin had healed itself over the past few days, but his wounds were infected.  “Allie controlling me did not make this hurt any less”.

Marcus was losing Abby to her grief and pain, and god dammit he wouldn’t let her go again. Marcus had been there. He had lived his life with the blood of three-hundred innocent men, women and children on his hands and a gaping hole in his heart. He had lived his life growing numb to the guilt that feasted on his soul, and he would rather die than let Abby go through that torment too. “No, it didn’t. But it doesn’t make me love you any less. _I know you Abby._ You would have rather died than hurt the people you love”.

Abby lifted her head up, searching his eyes. He stared at her as if he could see right through her. He stared at her with tenderness and warmth, and it melted her heart. Abby reached up and ran her fingers down the side of his face, smoothing out the small lines that crinkled around his eyes and brows. She closed her eyes, her fingers lingering near his eye. _God how she missed how he felt_.

“How can you look at me like that?” She tore her gaze away from his, knowing that if she stared at him any longer she would surely crack under the weight of his love. She did not deserve it. She did not deserve him. “I can barely look at myself. I can barely look at Clarke,” her voice trembled. Her hands fell to her lap, fingers twisting uncomfortably together. “I can’t even look at my own daughter Marcus,” she whispered, fear hollow in her voice. “When I do she reminds me of what I’ve done and I-I can’t do it”.

“Then look at me”. Marcus took her hand from her lap, taking her by surprise. He continued quietly, “look at me and know that you don’t have to do this alone. You don’t have to suffer alone”.

Abby lifted her eyes up, stunned. She swallowed, trying to steady her now racing heart, then “and what if I can’t look at you too?”

She didn’t miss the way his face fell and grief flickered passed his eyes at her words. Abby’s heart tightened, almost regretting the words that slipped out.

“Can you?” he asked in a whisper.

Yes. She couldn’t look at him. Even now his eyes were like open doors to her void of memories, and it was as if she was watching herself order the guard to hammer the nail into his hands. And yet the very thought of never being able to stare into his eyes tore her heart to shreds.

Marcus watched Abby’s conflicting feelings pass her eyes, her eyes softening onto his with regret. Anxiety clawed its way up his throat and Marcus swallowed it down. _God he couldn’t take it if she said no._ So he quickly said, “wait, before you tell me, I just- I need to do this”.

Abby winced, puzzlement passing her features. Her lips parted, “Marcus, what-“

The rest of her sentence died on her tongue as Marcus closed the space between them, capturing her lips in his.

Marcus Kane would never push her. If she wanted her space - if she needed to wait until she could heal, without his help, alone - than he would give it to her. But he couldn’t leave without kissing her one last time. He couldn’t leave _without trying_ to reach her, to let her know that she deserved to be happy in the only way he could.

By showing her how much she meant to him.

Abby gasped into his kiss, her lips falling into his. Their kiss was a little clumsy at first, their nose brushing together and heads angling to the side to deepen the kiss. Yet his kiss managed to suck all of the air from her lungs, sending her heart fluttering wildly.

Marcus cupped her cheek and guided her further into his lips, pouring the flood and fire of feelings he had harvested in his heart into her lips. Since he had held her hand on their way back from Mt Whether until the night he had been nailed onto the cross, yet again watching death enclose around her, his feelings for her had never changed. His heart had never stopped loving her.

And maybe if she was planning on saying no – if she was ready to turn away from him and retreat back into her shell, to give up on trying to fight this with him – than maybe his kiss would be enough to change her mind.

So Marcus kept on kissing her. As his lips moved with hers, her fingers soon came tangling through his hair, bursting his heart with hope. But his lungs were soon crying for air - he could feel the flush on her cheeks and her pulse on her wrist accelerate under his fingertips– so he pulled back a little so they could take a breath. His breath still brushed against hers as he whispered, “if this is what you want, if you need to do this alone, than I won’t push you”.

Marcus’s lips brushed against hers once more, before kissing the sleek tears down her cheek and murmuring, “but I will never give up on you”. He kissed her brow - “I have to try Abby” – he dropped kisses along the tears raining down below her eye and towards her jaw, “because I can’t lose you again”.

Marcus continued to kiss away her falling tears like warm stars along her cheek, determined to kiss them until they ceased, until he could crack just a fracture of a smile onto her lips again. His lips were persuasive against her skin, kissing, _hoping_ that he wouldn’t lose her. And as he went to kiss her cheek once more, Abby turned her head to the side, capturing his lips in hers. Her lips moved against his tenderly, with love and warmth and passion, stirring a smile onto his lips.

When Abby pulled back she was smiling too, her eyes bright and dry, her tears had ceased. She reached to brush her hand against his cheek, shaking her head at him. “How could you think that you could ever lose me?”

A smile broke across his face and his heart soared.

“Marcus, of course it hurts to look at you. Even now, I can see you screaming in my mind. But I can’t imagine doing this without you”. Abby hesitated, taking a steady breath, “I need you Marcus. You were right, I can’t do this alone”.

Marcus was stunned. “Really?”

Abby let out a huffy chuckle at his shocked expression, resisting the urge to kiss his goofy smile off his lips. “Really. Anyway,” her tone dropped, a sparkle in her eye. “You’re lucky that I do in fact love your eyes, so I can’t imagine not staring at them to be an option”.

Marcus arched an eyebrow, a smile quirking on his lips. “Really?”

Abby let out a hum. “And your hair too,” she ran her fingers through his hair, a small smile dancing on her lips. “Your jaw, your beard, your heart-“

Marcus was kissing her again, silencing her words. Abby laughed into his lips, her arms looping around his neck as she swallowed his kisses. When he pulled back, her eyes were sparkling, like they had captured drops of sunlight, radiating her entire features. _She was beautiful._

“Should I be expecting this to be a regular occurrence then? You kissing me to shut me up whenever you want?”

Marcus grinned. “Only if you’re too stubborn to realise when you’re wrong”.

“Well, maybe I’ll need to be stubborn and talk more often than”.

His small, breathy chuckle melted its way towards her heart. They had come so far. Abby could never forgive herself for what she had done to him, and truly didn’t believe that she could ever live with herself. But Marcus was right; she didn’t have to do this alone. Yes, he and Clarke may remind her of all the pain she inflicted, but they were her grounding, reminding her of what she had left to fight for too.

“You,” Abby said softly, capturing his attention. Marcus winced, puzzled, so Abby repeated again with a sparkling smile, “you cut me off before I could finish. You”. She ran her fingers through his hair and towards the slope between his eyes as she spoke, “Your hair, your eyes, your jaw, your beard, your heart” her hands rested on his heart. She took a steady, brave breath, “I love all of you Marcus”.

Marcus was speechless. His eyes were lost on her when he whispered, “Keep talking”.

“What?”

“Keep talking so I can kiss you again”.

Abby laughed. “Marcus, you realise that you don’t need me too keep talking if you want too-“

He reached for her face and silenced her lips with a kiss. Abby laughed into his lips as he pulled her clumsily into his arms, returning his kiss with equal hunger.

_“I will never give up on you. I have to try Abby, because I can’t lose you again”._

Marcus would walk across heaven or hell for her. He would never give up on her. And maybe Abby didn’t understand why he loved her the way he did – with so much fire and strength and passion and power- and maybe she’d never understand. But maybe with his help, she could start to seek self- forgiveness.

Maybe he was her salvation, just as much as she was for him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the sneak peek destroyed me. And after it all I could think about was Marcus waking up in Abby's arms after all this shit is over and Marcus kissing away her tears as he tried to convince her that this wasn't her fault. So I wrote this. Please let me know your thoughts! Lets all stay strong for the finalie!


End file.
